


The End of Hydra

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Hermione Granger, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mission Fic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Natasha are ready to end Hydra, once and for all.
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The End of Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square I3:Aparecium. Enjoy this little drabble. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I think this is a dead-end,” Natasha complained. She shook her head, her frustration clearly evident on her face. “We came all this way for a literal dead-end.” With a shriek of frustration, she hit the stone wall in front of her. 

Hermione bit her lower lip, trying not to let her frustration show. They hadn’t slept in hours, and both of them were exhausted. They were so close to catching the remaining Hydra agents… This couldn’t be a dead end. 

Natasha began to curse in Russian when Hermione suddenly had an idea. “Wait!” she said, pulling out her wand. “Nat, get out of the way,” she said, gaining her colleague’s attention. 

“Magic?” Natasha asked, stepping aside.

Waving her wand, Hermione said, “ _Aparecium_.” She watched, eyes wide, as the hidden markings were revealed. “Hydra,” she said, reading the writing. “It must be here.”

“So, a hidden passage?” Natasha asked, reaching for her bag to get out some dynamite.

“I can just blast it,” Hermione said, stopping her. She offered Natasha a smile. 

“Oh, right,” Natasha said, grinning. She got out her guns, one in each hand. Standing behind Hermione, she nodded to her, signalling that she was ready for whatever was on the other side of the wall.

“ _Bombarda Maxima!_ ” Hermione shouted before jumping into through the debris, sending Stunners towards their surprised opponents. 

Natasha followed her into the fray, eager to take care of business and end Hydra once and for all.


End file.
